William Sadler
William Sadler (13 april 1950) is een Amerikaanse acteur die John McGarrett speelt in Hawaii Five-O. Leven en carrière William Thomas Sadler werd geboren op 13 april 1950 in Buffalo, New York bij Jane en William Sadler. Hij begon zijn acteercarrière in de theaters van New York en trad op in meer dan 75 producties in de loop van 12 jaar. Zijn rollen omvatten die van Sgt. Merwin J. Toomey in het Tony Award winnende toneelstuk Biloxi Blues van Neil Simon. Hij wordt het best herinnerd voor zijn rollen in Die Hard 2, Bogus Journey van Bill & Ted, The Shawshank Redemption en Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight. Hij is ook een televisiester, te zien in series zoals Roseanne en Murphy Brown en dergelijke films-van-de-week als Charlie and the Great Balloon Chase. Sadler speelde ook als Sheriff Jim Valenti op de WB Science fiction televisieserie Roswell. Trivia * Speelde de vader van Shia LaBeouf in 2 films: The Battle of Shaker Heights en Eagle Eye. * Alex O'Loughlin en William Sadler speelden eerder samen in Three Rivers * Zowel Sadler als Julie Benz zijn verschenen in de science fictie serie Roswell. * Ging naar Orchard Park High School in Orchard Park, New York, een voorstad van Buffalo. * Hij is van Schotse, Engelse en een kleine hoeveelheid Duitse afkomst. Drie van zijn grootouders waren immigranten (1 uit Engeland en 2 uit Schotland. Filmografie TV Series: * 1977: The CBS Festival of Lively Arts for Young People * 1979:' NBC Special Treat' - John * 1981: Nurse - Dr. George Bradford * 1983: Newhart - Clumsy Guest * 1983: After MASH - Joe Warner * 1985: Assaulted Nuts - Various * 1986: The Equalizer - Rick Dillon/Kevin Moore * 1987: Tour of Duty - Major Rigby * 1987 - 1988: Private Eye - Lieutenant Charlie Fontana * 1988: In the Heat of the Night - Ritchie Epman * 1988: St. Elsewhere - Mr. Oppenheimer * 1988: Cadets - Colonel Tom Sturdivant * 1989: Roseanne - Dwight * 1989: Hooperman - Lanny Hardin * 1989: Unconquered - Coach Dickey * 1989: Murphy Brown - Colonel Fitzpatrick * 1989: Hard Time on Planet Earth - Officer Rollman * 1989: Gideon Oliver - Franklin Finney * 1988 - 1989: Dear John - Ken * 1994: Rebel Highway - Sarge Leather * 1989 - 1994: Tales from the Crypt - The Grim Reaper/Niles Talbot * 1995: The Outer Limits - Frank Hellner * '1996 - 1997: Poltergeist: The Legacy - Shamus Bloom * 1998 - 1999: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Sloan * 1999 - 2002: Roswell - Sheriff Jim Valenti/Colonel James Cassidy * 2003: Ed - Lee Leetch * 2003: Law & Order: Criminal Intent - Kyle Devlin * 2004: JAG '''- Saul Wainright * 2004: '''Wonderfalls - Darrin Tyler * 2005: Third Watch - Scotty Murray * 2005: Tru Calling - Travis * 2005: Law & Order: Trial by Jury - Paul Rice * 2005: Law & Order - Kevin Drucker * 2006: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Red Cooper * 2006: The Path to 9/11 - Neil Herman * 2007: Numb3rs - J. Everett Tuttle * 2007: The Black Donnellys - Munst * 2007: Traveler - Carlton Fog *2008: Medium '- John Edgemont *2009: '''Criminal Minds '- Ray Finnegan *2010: '''The Pacific - Lt. Col. Lewis 'Chesty' Puller *2010: Mercy '''- Ret. Col. Nate Ramsey *2009 - 2010: '''Three Rivers - Michael Zelasko *2011: Chase - 'William Frost *2011: '''White Collar '- Brett Gelles *2011: 'Person of Interest '- Anton's father *2008 - 2011: '''Fringe - Dr. Sumner *2012: Damages - Helmut Torben/McClarenTruth.org's Financier *2013: 666 Park Avenue '- Nate McKenny *2013: '''Golden Boy '- Police Commissioner Jack Dowdell *2013: '''Elementary - Ian Gale *2013: Homeland '''- Michael Higgins *2014: '''From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series - Big Jim *2014: The Flash '- Simon Stagg *2010 - 2014: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O]]' - 'John McGarrett *2014 - 2015: Madam Secretary - George *2015: Z Nation - Sam Custer *2015 - 2016: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. '''- President Ellis *2016: '''WHIH News Front - President Ellis *2016: Berlin Station - Clay Williams *2017: When We Rise - 'Chuck Cooper *2017: '''Day 5 '- Bob *2017 - 2018: '''Power - Tony Teresi *2018: Our Cartoon President - General Kelly/Jeff Sessions/Mitch McConnell *2018: Bull '''- Father Andy *2019: '''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Gary Dolan *2013 - 2019: The Blacklist - Sam Milhoan *2015 - 2019: Blue Boods '''- Armin Janko ''TV Film'' * 1978: 'The Great Wallendas '- Dieter Schmidt * 1981: 'Charlie and the Great Balloon Chase '- Joey * 1982: 'The Neighborhood '- Neighbor * 1988: '''Private Eye - Charlie Fontana * 1988: Cadets - Colonel Tom Sturdivant * 1989: Unconquered '''- Coach Dickey * 1990: '''The Face of Fear - Anthony Prine * 1991: The Last to Go - Treat * 1991: Tagget - Yuri Chelenkoff * 1992: Two-Fisted Tales '''- Mr. Rush * 1993: '''Jack Reed: Badge of Honor - Anatole * 1993: Night Driving - Eddy * 1994: Bermuda Grace - Sam Grace * 1994: Roadracers '- Sarge * 1995: '''The Omen '- Dr. Linus * 1999: 'Witness Protection '- Sharp * 2007: 'Jesse Stone: Sea Change '- Gino Fish * 2009: 'Jesse Stone: Thin Ice '- Gino Fish * 2010: '''Jesse Stone: No Remorse - Gino Fish * 2011: Jesse Stone: Innocents Lost - Gino Fish * 2012: Jesse Stone: Benefit of the Doubt - Gino Fish * 2013: Onion News Empire - Ed Musgrove * 2013: Gilded Lilys ''' * 2015: '''Jesse Stone: Lost in Paradise - Gino Fish * 2015: Edge - Big Bill Film * 1982: Hanky Panky - Hotel Clerk * 1982: Supervisors - Ed * 1986: Off Beat '''- Dickson * 1987: '''Project X - Dr. Carroll * 1989: K-9 '- Salesman Don * 1990: '''Hard to Kill '- Senator Vernon Trent * 1990: '''Die Hard 2 - Stuart * 1990: The Hot Spot - Frank Sutton * 1991: Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey - Grim Reaper * 1991: Rush '''- Monroe * 1992: '''Trespass - Don * 1993: Freaked - 'Dick Brian * 1994: '''The Shawshank Redemption ' - Heywood * 1995: '''Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight - Brayker * 1996: Bordello of Blood - Mummy * 1996: Solo - Colonel Frank Madden * 1997: RocketMan - 'Wild Bill' Overbeck * 1998: Ambushed - Jim Natter * 1998: Disturbing Behavior '- Dorian Newberry * 1998: '''Reach the Rock - '''Quinn * 1999: '''Stealth Fighter '- Adm. Frank Peterson * 1999: '''The Green Mile - Klaus Detterick * 2001: Skippy - Ringo * 2002: Another Life - Man * 2003: The Battle of Shaker Heights - 'Abe * 2004: '''Kinsey '- Kenneth Braun * 2005: '''Confess - Senator Roger Lampert * 2005: Purple Heart - Colonel Allen * 2006: Mr. Gibb - Phil Palmer * 2006: Jimmy en Judy - Uncle Rodney * 2006: Premium - Cole Carter * 2006: A New Wave '''- Roger Dewitt * 2006: '''Unspoken - Dad * 2006: The Wine Bar - Bartender * 2007: August Rush - Thomas Novacek * 2007: The Mist '''- Jim * 2008: '''Eagle Eye - Jerry's Dad * 2009: Stream - Dr. Shelby * 2009: Last Day of Summer - Mr. Crolick * 2010: Switchback '''- Tom O'Roarke * 2011: '''Keep Your Enemies Closer - Agent Cone * 2011: Silent But Deadly - Capper * 2011: Restitution - George Youngstown * 2011: Red & Blue Marbles -''' John * 2011: '''Open Gate - Robert * 2012: Man on a Ledge - 'Valet * 2012: '''Being Flynn ' - Ray * 2012: 'See Girl Run '- Marty * 2012: '''Future Weather - Ed * 2012: Greetings from Tim Buckley - Lee Underwood * 2012: Melvin Smarty - Bob * 2013: Riddle - Western Man/Jack Abel * 2013: Iron Man Three - President Ellis * 2013: Machete Kills - Sheriif Doakes * 2013: The Suspect - Sheriff Dixon * 2013: Frank the Bastard - Cyrus Gast * 2014: The Historian '''- Valerian Hadley * 2014: '''Freedom - Plimpton * 2015: Nothing Sacred '''- Chambers * 2015: '''Ava's Possessions - Bernard * 2015: Freeheld - Peter Santucci * 2016: The Hollow '''- Sheriff Beau McKinney * 2016: '''The Duel - Governor Lawrence Sullivan Ross * 2018: Living Among Us - Samuel * 2018: Deadly Crush - Sheriff Dusty Hawkins * 2018: The Statement - Counselor * 2019: The Highwaymen - Henry Barrow